Yuki's Fire Emblem
Yuki's Fire Emblem is the Hundred Fifty-First Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. Synopsis Ayame meets the Tao Family for the first time and sees the Legendary Kyotōryū martial artist to the rescue. Plot The Episode begins at the Konohatropolis Central Park. As they take a short break, they have a conversation about the training with Amidamaru. As Yoh continues running, they pass a billboard with a Lee Pyron movie poster. As Yoh and Amidamaru state that they don't know him, Manta explains them that Lee Pyron was a famous kung fu master and movie star. As Yoh states that Anna won't give them any permission to watch the movie, a black van is seen with a smiling of Tao Jun inside. As Yoh is running, Manta sums up some quotes by Lee Pyron. As Yoh asks Manta why he want to see the movie so badly, he tells him he wants to show Yoh the things he likes. As Yoh and Manta get to Yoh's house, Manta tells him about Lee Pyron's most powerful martial arts in the world, of "Dǎodàn-do" (missile). Later on, after Anna tells them that she won't give them any money to go and watch the movie, Manta tells Yoh that Lee Pyron died mysteriously 17 years ago. As Manta states that Lee Pyron's body disappeared at his funeral as well, Anna decides that they are going to watch the movie and that she'll come along with them. Then Tao Jun is seen outside of the movie theater while Yoh and the others are watching the movie. Meanwhile Yoh and Manta are overwhelmed by Lee Pyron's strength and actions in the movie. As they get out of the cinema, lots of Jiang Shis controlled by Tao Jun appear and stand in their way. As Yoh quickly grabs a pipe and uses Hyoi Gattai, he defeats all the Jiang Shis easily. As Yoh and Amidamaru are happy to see that they improved, Tao Jun shows up stating that she has underestimated Yoh. As she tells them she is Tao Jun, they find out that she is Tao Ren's older sister. Tao Jun then asks Yoh if she could take Amidamaru with her. As Yoh refuses, the calls out her "warrior", Lee Pyron. As another Jiang Shi shows up, Manta and Yoh are shocked that it really is Lee Pyron's dead body that is being controlled by none other Tao Jun. As Yoh still refuses to hand over Amidamaru because he is his friend, Tao Jun orders Lee Pyron to attack Yoh. As Yoh uses Hyoi Gattai and dashes towards Lee Pyron to break the talisman, he gets beaten to the ground by Lee Pyron with his nunckuku. As Manta can hardly believe that the dead body of his idol stands before them, Yoh attacks again but gets beaten multiple times by strong punches and kicks in his stomach. As Yoh collapses, Manta runs towards him to wake him up. Then Tao Jun tells him it's no use because no normal human can survive Lee Pyron's attacks. As Manta asks Tao Jun how she could do such a horrible thing to Lee Pyron, Anna makes him realize that Lee Pyron is being controlled and the real bad person in this situation is Tao Jun. As Tao Jun tells them that she had received her main spirit when she was born 17 years ago, Manta realizes that Lee Pyron was killed 17 years ago in order to become Tao Jun's spirit, which makes him sad and cry in his unbelief. As Yoh wakes up, he states that Lee Pyron's dead body still has feelings deep inside, but Tao Jun's talismans makes him ignore them. As Tao Jun says that it's impossible for Yoh to win, Yoh states that attacks with any hesitation won't work against him and Amidamaru. As Yoh tells Tao Jun that she can control his mind but not his heart, Yoh turns to ask Lee Pyron asking "isn't that right Lee Pyron?". As a shocking result of this, Lee Pyron's right eye leaves a tear of sorrow, leaving as well as Yoh, Manta, Anna and Tao Jun impressed. As Tao Jun then orders Lee Pyron to attack Yoh until he dies, Lee Pyron seems to be refusing a bit but then dashes towards Yoh to attack him but Ayame, luckily rushed to the rescue and Ayame's ka, acting as her ghost guardian, Winda takes the talisman and the mask off in time. As Lee Pyron comes to his old senses and later sees his movie poster, he is confused and can't remember what happened the last 17 years. As he breaks the glass with his fist. from his movie poster in his anger, he finds out that he can't feel any pain. As Winda revealed to him that Winda was one of the Guardians of the Power Stones and the Tao family since he was dead, Lee Pyron remembers that he was killed by the Tao Family. When Tao Jun throws a new talisman towards him, Lee Pyron is able to grab it and destroy the talisman before it reaches him. Then Lee Pyron loses his anger towards Winda since he had lost everything because of her. As Lee Pyron goes berserk, he tries to attack Tao Jun, Winda and Ayame multiple times in his rage. As Yuki Seika rushed to the rescue and calmed Lee Pyron down, Lee Pyron falls to the ground. Later on when Lee Pyron wakes up, his soul and Shamon's have a conversation in which Lee Pyron apologizes for his behavior and Shamon states that Yoh was the one to thank. Shamon also tells him that his Dǎodàn-do should be used to protect others and will live on in the people's hearts even though he is dead. As Tao Jun walks away and Anna asks her if she is going to abandon Lee Pyron just like this, Tao Jun states that she was wrong and didn't know anything about Lee Pyron at all. After she tells Anna that Yoh is a great person and she has no right to keep Lee Pyron, Lee Pyron turns to Tao Jun and tells her that he wants to keep persevering his dreams, even if it is in the form of a Jiang Shi. After shocking everyone, Lee Pyron decides to stay with Tao Jun's side. As she agrees to keep him, without any talismans this time. As Tao Jun and Lee Pyron leave the scene, later Ryu is seen being extremely impressed by Shamans. Later on Hao is seen on the top of a building. As he saw the whole fight and states that he will not let Ayame Muto stand in his way any longer. Characters *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Hao *Shichika Yasuri Ghost Guardians Human and Animal *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon